Difficulties
by Ami670
Summary: Sequel to "Complications." It's been 3 years already. Eren and Levi's baby Kalura is 3 years old, and Eren is pregnant yet again (dammit Levi). They have good times (family bonding) and sometimes bad (fights, etc.), but they get through it all. But this is when they face difficult times and all such of sorts, including something they'd never except to come back. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Complications" (((:**

**pairing: Eren and Levi**

**POVS; mostly Eren's but will switch to Kalura's rarely**

**contains; language**

**enjoy ((:**

* * *

It's been roughly three years. Levi and I are still married and now we have a three year old daughter we had together, Kalura. I named her after my late mother, obviously.

Unfortunately I have other news I have to share. I am pregnant, again. Three years have passed and now I have another one. At first I was angry but then I calmed down, because then Kalura has a friend to talk or play with.

That's when I realized Kalura was just like me. She had trouble with making friends and had trust issues, but she also has my impulsivity. Kalura does have Levi's strictness and rude side, but I swear if she uses that attitude towards me, I'll spank her. I don't need another foul mouth in the house.

* * *

It was a quiet night, and Levi was out at the Wall again. I was home with Kalura, and she was asleep. I was just sitting on the couch, reading a book of mine I've held onto as a kid. Looking down at my stomach, I rub it a little. It's been eight months already and I'm having another kid. And it's almost here though.

I close the book and start talking to my stomach. The little one can hear my voice, because I did feel some rough kicks here and there. The baby's strength was as equal as Kalura's when I was pregnant with Kalura. Already I was sleepy and I started to drift into sleep. Until I heard Kalura crying.

I get up and walk up the stairs and into her room. It was kind of cold in her room, and then I saw the fussing Kalura. I walked over to her and picked her up. Hey I was pregnant but I was still strong to pick up stuff. Though I was told it was not recommended. I didn't care, this was my kid. Levi's kid too.

"Sssh," I soothed Kalura. "It's okay..."

Kalura sniffled, then looked up at me. She had Levi's eyes, but there was strangely a brown pigment to it. But if one were to look closely, she had some green in her eyes. So, really, she had hazel eyes.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Daddy I'm scawed," Kalura answered.

For someone who was three, she was quite smart. She did know how to speak, but she isn't good at speaking. Another thing is how she calls Levi and me. Kalura refers Levi as "dad" while I'm referred to "daddy". I am her mother, but I'm a guy, so daddy was proper enough for me.

"Why are you scared, child?" I asked.

"Because I miss dad! Whewe's dwad?!"

"Dad's at a mission. He'll be back tomorrow morning to be with his baby girl."

Kalura finally calmed down. "Okway."

"Now go to sleep, baby," I put her back down on her bed.

Kalura was already old enough to not have a crib, so she had a small bed. However, I put bars up on the sides so she won't fall off. And Levi and I knew how to work those.

As I put Kalura down on her bed, she closed her eyes, her pretty hazel eyes, and fell asleep. Looking at her was like looking at Levi. It was heartwarming and perfect, but simply amazing. She was our kid, and she always will be.

I walked out of the room and went into my room. Still looked the same, except I hung a painting of my family on one of the walls. Levi got that for me on one of my birthdays and I have cherished it since. I don't know how he got it, but I didn't care. It reminds me of my childhood, when everything was simple and fun. I lay down on the bed, on my side, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy wake up!"

I felt Kalura excitedly jump on the bed. At first I thought it was Levi so I just groaned. Kalura then got her way.

"DAD!" Kalura hollered.

"I'm up!" I barked. "And no shouting In the house please! I might get a headache!"

"Okway!" Kalura then jumps off the bed and runs out.

I sigh and run fingers through my hair. I then get up and walk downstairs. Levi was downstairs sitting by Kalura at the kitchen table. It looks like Levi is educating her, which pleased me. I smiled as I walk past them both.

"Morning, Eren," Levi said to me.

"Morning," I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Mowning daddy!" Kalura said.

I smiled warmly at her. "Morning to you my little princess."

"I'm not a pwincess!" Kalura whined.

"What are you then?" I asked.

"A pwotector! A hewo who saves people! Not some wady who sits and wooks pwetty!"

Slowly I look at Levi and he looked at me. Levi rolls his eyes and looks back at Kalura, who was giggling.

"Levi..." I started to say.

"What? She's been reading adventure books lately. I told her the difference between a princess and a hero. Kalura likes being a hero though, but she's our princess though."

"HEWO!" Kalura retorted.

"Ey, don't yell at your dad!" I scolded.

"Sowwy dad and daddy," Kalura apologized.

"It's alright, I'm used to being yelled at," Levi remarked. "By your daddy, Kalura."

"Oh really?!" I questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Levi retorted.

By that time I was too tired and my muscles ached. I sat down in a chair and sighed.

"What's wwong, daddy?" Kalura asked.

"Nothing much sweetie. It stinks having a baby in you, sometimes."

"But why, daddy?"

"That's something you, dad, and I can discuss later in life."

"I don't wanna wate that wong."

"Well you will."

"Okway," Kalura sighed.

"So who's hungry?" Levi asked out of the blue.

"I am!" Kalura and I exclaimed at the same time.

We then looked at each other and laughed. Levi smiled a little.

"I'll start breakfast," Levi stated.

* * *

"So how was work?" I asked, while I was done eating my food.

"Same old, same old," Levi answered. "We've been going outside the walls lately, and..."

"And what?" I inquired.

"We spotted a small Titan..."

I gasped. Kalura, was unaware what was going on. She was busy eating her sausage and eggs. She didn't know what a wall meant in this situation, and what a Titan was. And I sure as hell won't tell her I'm technically a Titan. Yet.

"But that's impossible... We exterminated them all."

"I guess we didn't get all of them. But they're only seven to fourteen meter titans though."

"Still! I'm not letting our little ones going out of those walls until I let them and or they're in the Survey Corps!" I almost shouted.

Then it was silent for a while. It's been a while since I had an outburst, due to my impulsivity. Kalura then broke the silence.

"Daddy. What's a Titan and suwvey cowps and all that shtuff?" Kalura curiously asked.

"Honey, it's something that you won't understand for a while," Levi explained. "But titans are bad creatures that existed long ago... Almost all of them are bad..."

"Except?" Our little girl asked.

"There are Titan Shifters, where humans turn into titans, but a majority of Titan shifters I met are good titans that protect instead of slaughter."

"Swaughter?"

"You won't understand for a long time, baby," I cooed at Kalura. "But as long as you're with us, Armin, Mikasa and others we know, you'll be safe..."

And that was a promise I had always kept.

* * *

**That ends chapter one. **

**Till next time**

**review please ((:**

**constructive criticism only orelse **

**death by cheese (((:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im getting slow at updating sorry.**

* * *

"Daddy! Dad!"

I wake up to the sound of Kalura yelling out for us. My back really hurts and I feel like garbage already, but I don't feel angry at her for waking me up. As Kalura entered the room, I sat up. Levi was still asleep, which was surprising.

"Yes, Kalura?"

"I'm hungwy!" Kalura complained.

"What do you want?"

"Food!" Kalura started to squirm.

"Alright, fine," I agreed.

I then got up, and when I did, Kalura then ran out of the room. I wasn't fast enough, so I walked out of the room. It hurt enough being on my feet, but I kept going on with it. I can hear Kalura telling me to hurry up and outbursts like that.

"Daddy come on!"

"I'm trying, okay dear?!"

"Okway, daddy," Kalura said droopingly.

I smiled and we were soon in the kitchen. Kalura was giggling in happiness and I was heading for the pantry. Personally I was hungry myself, thanks Kalura.

"Alright so what do you want?" I asked.

"I want a cupcake!" Kalura insisted.

"I can't bake," I confessed. "That's dad's job since he knows how to bake."

Yes it's true. I may cook but I never learned how to bake. It seems kind of easy, but I'm not a person who bakes.

"Daddy, just twy! It's okway to make mistakes! Dad will be thewe if anything happens!"

I couldn't help but feel slightly better, and then I smiled. Then Kalura smiled. Her smile was just too perfect for me.

"Okay, I'll try!" I insisted.

"Yway!" Kalura squealed in happiness.

So I got out a bowl and got cupcake mix from a cabinet. "But you're helping me! Go get two eggs."

"Okway daddy!" Kalura ran and got out some eggs. She placed them on the counter. I cracked them and put them in a bowl with the cupcake mix.

I looked at Kalura before saying,"Kalura you think you can mix this?"

"Yeah!"

Kalura ran up on the mini steps Levi and I got for her, which made her reach the top of the counter. She grabbed a wooden spoon and started to mix the cupcake mix. I held the bowl for support. Kalura did get some cupcake mix on my face and I wiped it off. Once she was done, I pulled out a pan that makes cupcakes in their shape and poured the mix into the pan. I then turned on the oven and put the cupcakes in.

"Now we just have to wait," I told her,

"Yway!"

"But in the mean time, you want to hear a story?"

"Yes, pwease!" Kalura was such a nice girl.

"Okay then," I said, walking over to the couch, with Kalura following me.

I sat down on the couch, then Kalura sat down next to me. She cuddled into me and she was giggling of all sorts. I scratched at her head, which made her hair messy.

"What story do you want to hear?" I inquired.

"When did you stawt to wove dad?!" Kalura started with that one.

"Well..."

* * *

_It all started when Levi, his squad, the Survey Corps and I defeated all the titans. Humanity no longer had to fear being consumed. It was just humanity finally had the right to explore the outside world. So what was there to do now other than not worry anymore?_

_Levi and I still stayed affiliated in our affiliations. But then, we one day decided to have a day to ourselves. It was probably around when dusk was about to hit. I was kind of nervous, but surprisingly giddy. That same day is when Levi sat down next to me. We were watching the sun set, and we were sitting on the top of the Wall._

_I felt an arm go around me, and I look over at Levi. He looks rather content. I sigh a little and ask him why his arm was around me._

_"I thought you would need as much comfort as you needed, brat," Levi insisted._

_"So you do care about me?"_

_"Maybe," I knew Levi didn't fully answer the question._

_I raised an eyebrow at him. Levi just rolled his eyes. That was typical between us. Someone would screw up and then it was silent. At least this time it wasn't._

_"Is it bad that I do care about you?" Levi persisted._

_"No," I answered. "It's okay to care about someone, and even... Love someone."_

_"Love?"_

_"Yeah, love," I said. "You probably don't have much experience with love, no?"_

_"Yes," was all Levi stated. "What does it feel like to love someone?"_

_I struggled a little to explain this, but I went with this, "Well, when you love someone, you feel like you trust them with all your gut. They put your needs in front of them, and vice versa. And well they really do care about each other. You feel like your life is complete with them, but it's also okay not to love anyone, but I'm just saying. I never really truly loved anyone, so I'm not good with explaining love. But I will say this, you can love anyone you want."_

_"That's all I needed to hear," was all Levi said before pressing his lips against mine, slowly. _

_I was really surprised and baffled as this happened. All this time, Levi actually loved me? Yes that was weird to think about. A great Corporal, falling for one of his comrades. Sounds like a bizarre dream, but this was reality. I press my lips against his too. This only lasted a few seconds until he pulled away._

_"Levi what was that?" I asked._

_"I kissed you. Is that a problem?" _

_"Nope."_

_"I thought so, because well like you said, I really... Do care. Kind of surprising, but you're the only comrade I've seen whose not been angry at me for beating them up. But that was kind of impressing, I guess..."_

_"Levi, I really do care about you too... Oh man that sounded so weird, but it's true. I've never experienced this type of emotion before with someone not related to me, so you think we can.. try?"_

_Don't see why not," Levi answered. "You little brat."_

_"My annoying Corporal," I mocked._

_"Don't test me."_

_"Sorry, grumpy."_

_Levi raised an eyebrow at me, as if he was telling me to stop fooling around. Slowly I felt Levi's hand intertwine with one of my hands and I look over at him._

_"Don't ask, I'm trying."_

_"I know," I said. "Well, Levi I'm safe to say that well, I love you."_

_That perked Levi up. He looks into my eyes, and his free hand makes it's way up to my face, pulling my face against his. I felt his breaths go on my face, and I can tell he was going to say something._

_"... I have deep regards for you as well, Mr. Yeager," was all Levi said._

_He then pressed his lips against mine again. I think it was please by after that because then we started to get along even more. But we still insulted each other and stuff like that . It was worth it though, in the end.-_

* * *

"The end," I concluded and just in time too because the oven beeped.

"Cupcakes awe done!" Kalura exclaimed in ecstasy.

She ran into the kitchen and started to jump up and down. I told her to calm down. I grabbed an oven mit and pulled out the pan. The cupcakes smelled pretty neat and seemed tasty too.

"I'll go get the cream and all that stuff," I said, "and you can decorate them."

"I can?" Kalura asked.

"Yeah you can," I answerd.

She then got right to work after that. I layered all the frosting on all the cupcakes and from then on I let Kalura decorate them. She put a lot of sprinkles on the cupcakes. I started to get a sweet tooth. Eventually she was done and Levi then came down stairs. Nobody moved a muscle.

"I smelt cupcakes," Levi answered.

He then looks over at the pan full of the cupcakes. Kalura had frosting on her face and I just noticed that.

"Kalura, you got frosting all over your face," I said.

"I'm sowwy!"

"No need to be."

"And I see that Eren baked for once," Levi commented.

"Well yeah! Daddy thought he'd buwn the house down!" The peanut gallery answered for Levi.

Levi chuckles while I groan a little. Well what did you expect? That was probably luck that time. No matter, we all got a cupcake and ate one. I decided to be sneaky and put some frosting on Levi's nose. Kalura and I then giggled like children.

"You think this is funny Eren?" Levi asked.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Well, see if you like this," he retorted, along with smearing frosting on my face.

I heard Kalura giggle and stuff. I looked over at Levi, and I smirked at him. He smirked too and soon enough, it was a mess in the kitchen. After Levi's and my little frosting war, it was soon everywhere in the kitchen. Kalura even had frosting in her hair.

"Oh no," I said.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up," Levi insisted. "At least it's better than cleaning up vomit stains."

"Oh shush!" I said, picking up Kalura and putting her on the couch.

As Levi cleaned, Kalura fell asleep on me, and then I eventually fell asleep. All I remember is wrapping my arms around Kaluta, holding her the most securest way I can. Never letting her go...

* * *

**yep I'll probably be on a hiatus or so soon but see you next time.**

**but well I hoped you enjoy it **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the late update. I have writer block, and I was at my dad's for a long time anyway.**

* * *

"Where's Kalura?" I playfully asked, and I heard Kalura giggle.

Kalura decided that Levi, her and I all play "Hide and Seek." Of course Levi and Kalura both had to hide. So that meant I had to find them. Wherever they hid they did hide pretty good because now it's taking forever to find them. I'm already starting to get tired and hungry and I really want this over. And yes I know falling on the floor and pouting won't solve anything either.

Eventually I give up for a bit and I sat down on a chair. I kick my feet up and I ended up kicking something hard. My breath stopped for a second.

"Ow?"

That was Levi. Why the hell was he hiding under the damn table? I get off the chair and get on my knees on the floor. I see Levi on his knees, looking at me. I smiled a little because it looked stupid and funny, but cute.

"Found you," I pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Levi responded. "I should get up from under the table, right?"

"Right."

Levi proceeds to get up from under the table. I get up too, panting a little. I stretch my arms and went to sit back down on the chair. Levi then sits down next to me. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Exhaustion was starting to overwhelm me.

"Kalura's hiding in a cabinet, by the way," Levi whispered.

"Okay," I replied. "She shouldn't be in the cabinets anyway."

"Hide and seek is an excuse to do so you know?"

"This is my house Levi," I stated.

"Yes I am aware of that," Levi responded.

I shrugged a little anyway. "Kalura get out of the cabinets!"

"Aaaw man!" Kalura pouted, then came out of the cabinets.

She then ran over to Levi, and he picked her up. Kalura sat in Levi's lap and I was looking at them both. When I looked at them both I felt really whelmed. Levi looked at me and then Kalura looked at me too. She was very happy looking and Levi was going a good job on keeping her occupied. Those two were talking for a while now...

"Hey daddy," Kalura called out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"How's the baby doing in thewe?"

Never before had Kalura had asked that. I'm assuming the eldest peanut gallery had told her to ask that. Typical.

"Doing good, how come you asked?" I waited for her answer.

"Cause dad towd me to," Kalura confessed.

I could see Levi looking all around at the ceiling. He was acting as if he didn't do anything. I rolled my eyes at him. Kalura then followed what I did. But I scolded her on that one. Then she didn't dare to follow any more of my examples for that time period.

* * *

"Time for a bath Kalura!" I exclaimed, picking out new clothes for her.

"But I don't wanna!" Kalura protested.

"Oh so you want to be dirty?" I swear I could hear Levi perk up.

"Ywes!"

"My my, you surely are a tomboy," I remarked. "Oh well, then I'm guessing you're ready to live on your own, with only you to support yourself. And you'll never see your parents again."

I guess Kalura cracked up because she came running over to me. I laughed a little, then I picked her up and walked into the bathroom. There was a big barrel basket and that was our bath tub. Our sink was just this lever that you have to pull down and water then comes out from the faucet. I put down Kalura and turned on the water. I know this sounds awkward and weird next, but as the water was running, I started to take off her clothes so I can bathe her. Kalura was squirming all the time, and I couldn't blame her.

Eventually the barrel basket was full of water, so I turned off the water and slipped Kalura in. At least Kalura was calm while that happened. I wet her hair and got some shampoo on my hands and washed her hair. I filled up a mini bucket of water and washed her hair and got all the shampoo out. Then I let her sit there for a while. She decided to be funny by splashing water at me sometimes. We both laughed when that happened. So I got her back by splashing water at her back. This went on for a while, and then eventually Levi walked in. Kalura and I both looked at Levi, and Kalura was still laughing and giggling.

"What was going on?" Levi asked.

"Nothing," both Kalura and I said at the same time.

"Come on, tell me."

"We were just playing with the water," I answered.

"Oh I see." Levi got on his knees near Kalura. I was really expecting Kalura to splash him. And that's what she did. Levi got splashed in the face, and that did make me laugh. Kalura started laughing too. I sat by Kalura and Levi was staring at her with a face that reads, "Try that again I dare you." Kalura did not understand so she did it again. I held back my laughter. Then, Levi splashed a big wave of water at her. I was eyeing him the whole time, trying to signal to not make it that serious. But little Kalura was already bawling her eyes out.

I picked her up carefully and held her. She was soaking wet, so I wrapped a towel around her. It was warm and fluffy, so that calmed her down. Kalura started to sniffle instead. She turned her head and Levi still remained apathetic. Well then.

I walked over to him and sat down by him.

"You two need to apologize," I said.

Kalura and Levi just stared at each other as if they were other specimen. That's when I started to get agitated and angry. I blamed it on hormones.

"Now." There was a serious tone in my voice.

After a few sighs, Levi spoke up, "Alright I'm sorry for splashing a lot of water on you. Are you okay now?"

"I'm sowwy dad!" Kalura shouted out. "I'm okway! Awe you?"

"Yes, now finish whatever you were doing with daddy." Levi then left the room. That was alright, because then as Kalura dried off, I put on her underwear while she put on her clothes. Her hair was the only thing wet, so I dried it off using a towel. When that was done, Kalura signaled that she wanted to be held.

"You wanna be held?"

"Ywes!"

"But I don't know if I'm able to with a baby in me."

"Pwease?"

"No." And she didn't say anything after that, simple as that. So she walked while I was behind her. Levi was sitting on the couch, reading a book. And the next thing you know, Kalura runs over to Levi, asks to be picked up, and he picks her up and holds her. I sigh a little, feeling guilty, even if it was just a little bit.

"Daddy wouwdn't howd me!" Kalura complained.

Believe it or not, Levi was on my side. "He couldn't hold you, Kalura. Eren didn't want to risk putting a lot of weight on his... belly. Besides he can't really lift anything heavy anyway."

"But I'm not heavy!"

"To Eren, I think you are."

Kalura was already embarrassed and I was feeling bad. So, I sat down on the couch, next to Levi. I looked at them both.

"Let me hold her," I said.

"Are you sure you want that, brat?"

"Yes," I decided.

Levi slowly put her in my arms. As she was in my grasp, I held her close to me. This didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Just don't kick my stomach," I warned.

"Okway daddy," she responded.

I take a deep breath and yawned. As I lay down, with my head on a pillow, Levi looked at me. I looked back at him, smiling a little.

"Your smile isn't that bad, Eren," he simply responded.

"If it's not bad, what is it then?"

"Decent."

"I thought so," I chuckled.

I knew he wasn't going to admit he thinks that I am cute. A really tiny part of me thinks that, while the rest thinks I'm just stubborn and feisty.

"You're decent," I retorted.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Kalura was asleep already, so I hope Levi wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Levi, if you're gonna do anything to me, do it later, she's sleeping," I warned.

"Yeah I thought so. Put her in her bed."

I got up and walked up the stairs and into Kalura's room. As I placed her on the bed, I slowly kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"Night, Kalura," I softly said.

Kalura didn't do anything other than turning away so she's facing the wall. I sigh, and I walked out of her room and went to Levi's and my room. Stupid pregnancy made it hard for me to lay on my back, so I lay on my side. I closed my eyes and I tried to sleep. Not before Levi came into the room is when I stopped him.

"I'm tired. Don't do anything stupid, Corporal," I tiredly said.

"I wasn't even going to do anything. Man you're so much like a brat." Levi proceeded to lay down next to me, on his back though. I turn around, so I'm facing him. His eyes met into my tired eyes, so I wearily smile at him before falling asleep. He didn't really do anything, other than kissing my forehead once and telling me to go to sleep. Other than that, he was fine.

* * *

**hope you like it, I guess. I'll try updating ASAP. **

**Review please. No flames or else...**

**dEATH BY CHEESE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Enjoy**

* * *

A month has already passed and I'm already dreading it. It may almost be over, but lately I've been feeling fatigued, stressed and actually a little more angrier. Probably because my lack of sleep I've been getting, but it's hard for me to fall asleep. Anyway, the baby would soon be due any day and that's when I started to get cautious. And so did Levi and actually Kalura. They tended to help out with cooking and cleaning and all that. I did appreciate it but sometimes I felt like it was too much. Though I'd say it in my head.

* * *

I felt something climb onto me. I was in the middle of a nap, and that's when I felt weight push down onto me. Then I woke up from my nap, slowly though, and I see Kalura looking at me just like the way Mikasa stared at me a long time ago. But Kalura was cheerful and seemed more optimistic than Mikasa.

"Dad towd me I shouwd wake you up," Kalura told me.

"Why is that, hmm?" I asked.

"Because he said so."

"I see, please get off me."

And so Kalura got off of me, and I felt a big relief as the weight of taken off of me. Kalura was kind of heavy, but wasn't fat. Probably because of her body structure, how it's strong like mine and possibly even Reiner's. As I got up, Levi walked into the room. I felt a little dizzy, probably because of waking up. But I shrugged it off and walked up to Levi.

"Why did you send Kalura to wake you up?" I asked, yawning a little.

Levi just stared at me contently. Sometimes I wondered how he can get so apathetic. Probably from bad childhood experiences? I shook that thought away.

"You shouldn't be napping this late, it's already afternoon," was all Levi said before walking over to Kalura and picking her up.

He held her so gently and carefully, and so close to him. She gradually hid her face into him; I'm assuming she was tired too, or just shy. I swear I could have saw Levi flash a small smile. Moments like this were one of the few times where Levi actually smiled. Or whenever he cheered me up. Either way, if there was one way I could characterize him, it was that he rarely smiled.

"You know, a lot of relief comes to me when you smile," I said. "It makes me feel like you actually are a soft person."

"For years I was convinced I wasn't," Levi responded. "With you and Kalura, along with a little one on the way, and no more titans to slaughter over and over, I could finally feel... Happy, for once." Even still saying that he looked apathetic, but I could tell it was the truth by the tone of his voice.

"So you are a happy person?" I asked quietly.

"Depended in the past. But I guess you could say so now," was all Levi responded with before kissing my forehead, staring into my eyes for a few seconds and then disappearing upstairs, presumably Kalura's room.

As I slumped down into the chair, I moved my hands down to my stomach area. I looked down and my stomach was like its own continent; it was pretty big. I'm assuming our child is kind of big or I'm having twins. But I'm gonna go with the first option.

I felt a few kicks here and there and I sighed. Sometimes I wished the baby would come out anytime now, because I felt like my baby was probably gonna be stuck there for eternity. As I was daydreaming again, I heard a few knocks at the door. I got up and opened the door and found Mikasa only.

"Just be quiet, Kalura's gonna be sleeping," I just warned.

Mikasa understood. I got out of her way and she walked in. She shut the door behind her and walked over to me. Mikasa slowly grabbed my wrist and I then looked at her.

"How are you feeling Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Pretty fatigued if you ask me," I responded, then yawned. "Same thing I went through three years ago, fatigue and sometimes pain."

Mikasa then pulled away. "Well, I hope you'll be okay. This is your second time, and we all hope you don't have any complications. I just.. Want you safe is all I'm saying."

"Oh, Mikasa," I started and soon felt some pain arise in my stomach. "I understand if you really care about me, really I do, but sometimes you're over the top." Man, I wish I wasn't this sassy.

"It's my job to protect you at all costs."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Are you?"

Hearing Levi's voice scared me a little. I turned my head and saw him walking down the stairs.

"But I am," I protested.

"Judging by your attitude, I think not."

"Stupid hormones," I blurted out,

"You're blaming your own mistakes on your hormones, that is if you have any," Levi continued. "On some cases I let it slide, but I don't think so on this one."

Why do I suddenly only feel pain. The world just froze to me, and I felt the pain erupt. It was going haywire all over. The only think I could finally do was gasp in pain and clutch down to my knees. Why did it have to happen now? Suddenly reality came back to me.

"Levi! You had to kick his back?!" Mikasa shouted.

"You wanted it to slide?"

So Levi kicked me?! Yeah he was a really happy person. Lucky I didn't lash out at him; I was sort of paralyzed in shock. Maybe he was getting tired of my attitude and couldn't take it anymore. I'm just glad I didn't go in labor.

Or at least a few seconds later pain shot through again and this time I felt even more pain got though my body.

* * *

I don't recall going through any pain during birth. Sure it hurt but not as much as the first time. I mean, I did make some sounds but I wasn't in crucial pain. Moments later I was holding my newborn girl.

I sat there, struggling with a name to give her. I already used the name Kalura and I expected a boy anyway. Kalura just sat by me, so did Levi. He was probably thinking of a name too and then he suddenly whispered to Kalura. I didn't have an idea what to name my child. Luckily Kalura gave me an idea, somewhat.

"What wall wewe you fwom?"

"Wall Maria, why are you asking?"

Maria. Such a perfect name for her. I don't know why that happened, but Kalura just gave me the name.

"Dad towd me to tell you."

"So it's all his fault then?"

"Ywes," Kalura giggled.

"Such a sneaky bast-" I refrained from my language and instead said, "person." Then I looked at him right in the eye.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Why do you always use Kalura as a pawn to ask questions that you could ask yourself?" I laughed.

"I don't know!" Levi responded, while Kalura giggled.

I rolled my eyes and lay down, with Maria in my arms. She was asleep already so she wasn't fussing or anything. Suddenly I closed my eyes and fell into a deep nap.

* * *

**don't worry this is not the end. But enjoy I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a big procrastinator. Sorry**

* * *

A month has already passed and I'm already dreading it. It may almost be over, but lately I've been feeling fatigued, stressed and actually a little more angrier. Probably because my lack of sleep I've been getting, but it's hard for me to fall asleep. Anyway, the baby would soon be due any day and that's when I started to get cautious. And so did Levi and actually Kalura. They tended to help out with cooking and cleaning and all that. I did appreciate it but sometimes I felt like it was too much. Though I'd say it in my head.

* * *

I felt something climb onto me. I was in the middle of a nap, and that's when I felt weight push down onto me. Then I woke up from my nap, slowly though, and I see Kalura looking at me just like the way Mikasa stared at me a long time ago. But Kalura was cheerful and seemed more optimistic than Mikasa.

"Dad towd me I shouwd wake you up," Kalura told me.

"Why is that, hmm?" I asked.

"Because he said so."

"I see, please get off me."

And so Kalura got off of me, and I felt a big relief as the weight of taken off of me. Kalura was kind of heavy, but wasn't fat. Probably because of her body structure, how it's strong like mine and possibly even Reiner's. As I got up, Levi walked into the room. I felt a little dizzy, probably because of waking up. But I shrugged it off and walked up to Levi.

"Why did you send Kalura to wake you up?" I asked, yawning a little.

Levi just stared at me contently. Sometimes I wondered how he can get so apathetic. Probably from bad childhood experiences? I shook that thought away.

"You shouldn't be napping this late, it's already afternoon," was all Levi said before walking over to Kalura and picking her up.

He held her so gently and carefully, and so close to him. She gradually hid her face into him; I'm assuming she was tired too, or just shy. I swear I could have saw Levi flash a small smile. Moments like this were one of the few times where Levi actually smiled. Or whenever he cheered me up. Either way, if there was one way I could characterize him, it was that he rarely smiled.

"You know, a lot of relief comes to me when you smile," I said. "It makes me feel like you actually are a soft person."

"For years I was convinced I wasn't," Levi responded. "With you and Kalura, along with a little one on the way, and no more titans to slaughter over and over, I could finally feel... Happy, for once." Even still saying that he looked apathetic, but I could tell it was the truth by the tone of his voice.

"So you are a happy person?" I asked quietly.

"Depended in the past. But I guess you could say so now," was all Levi responded with before kissing my forehead, staring into my eyes for a few seconds and then disappearing upstairs, presumably Kalura's room.

As I slumped down into the chair, I moved my hands down to my stomach area. I looked down and my stomach was like its own continent; it was pretty big. I'm assuming our child is kind of big or I'm having twins. But I'm gonna go with the first option.

I felt a few kicks here and there and I sighed. Sometimes I wished the baby would come out anytime now, because I felt like my baby was probably gonna be stuck there for eternity. As I was daydreaming again, I heard a few knocks at the door. I got up and opened the door and found Mikasa only.

"Just be quiet, Kalura's gonna be sleeping," I just warned.

Mikasa understood. I got out of her way and she walked in. She shut the door behind her and walked over to me. Mikasa slowly grabbed my wrist and I then looked at her.

"How are you feeling Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Pretty fatigued if you ask me," I responded, then yawned. "Same thing I went through three years ago, fatigue and sometimes pain."

Mikasa then pulled away. "Well, I hope you'll be okay. This is your second time, and we all hope you don't have any complications. I just.. Want you safe is all I'm saying."

"Oh, Mikasa," I started and soon felt some pain arise in my stomach. "I understand if you really care about me, really I do, but sometimes you're over the top." Man, I wish I wasn't this sassy.

"It's my job to protect you at all costs."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Are you?"

Hearing Levi's voice scared me a little. I turned my head and saw him walking down the stairs.

"But I am," I protested.

"Judging by your attitude, I think not."

"Stupid hormones," I blurted out,

"You're blaming your own mistakes on your hormones, that is if you have any," Levi continued. "On some cases I let it slide, but I don't think so on this one."

Why do I suddenly only feel pain. The world just froze to me, and I felt the pain erupt. It was going haywire all over. The only think I could finally do was gasp in pain and clutch down to my knees. Why did it have to happen now? Suddenly reality came back to me.

"Levi! You had to kick his back?!" Mikasa shouted.

"You wanted it to slide?"

So Levi kicked me?! Yeah he was a really happy person. Lucky I didn't lash out at him; I was sort of paralyzed in shock. Maybe he was getting tired of my attitude and couldn't take it anymore. I'm just glad I didn't go in labor.

Or at least a few seconds later pain shot through again and this time I felt even more pain got though my body.

* * *

I don't recall going through any pain during birth. Sure it hurt but not as much as the first time. I mean, I did make some sounds but I wasn't in crucial pain. Moments later I was holding my newborn girl.

I sat there, struggling with a name to give her. I already used the name Kalura and I expected a boy anyway. Kalura just sat by me, so did Levi. He was probably thinking of a name too and then he suddenly whispered to Kalura. I didn't have an idea what to name my child. Luckily Kalura gave me an idea, somewhat.

"What wall wewe you fwom?"

"Wall Maria, why are you asking?"

Maria. Such a perfect name for her. I don't know why that happened, but Kalura just gave me the name.

"Dad towd me to tell you."

"So it's all his fault then?"

"Ywes," Kalura giggled.

"Such a sneaky bast-" I refrained from my language and instead said, "person." Then I looked at him right in the eye.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Why do you always use Kalura as a pawn to ask questions that you could ask yourself?" I laughed.

"I don't know!" Levi responded, while Kalura giggled.

I rolled my eyes and lay down, with Maria in my arms. She was asleep already so she wasn't fussing or anything. Suddenly I closed my eyes and fell into a deep nap.

* * *

"I want Maria's middle name to be Petra." I heard Levi's voice as I woke up from eternal slumber.

"... You sure?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"Yes I am sure of it."

"Who's Petwa?" Kalura asked.

"A fellow woman I used to know," Levi answered for her.

"What happened?"

"Honey you don't wanna know for a while."

Soon Maria started to whine and gently whimper. I rocked her gently and she instantly soothed back to sleep. I sigh in relief. I stroked some of her hair and Maria smiled in her sleep. She looked so pretty and I could tell she had my complexions. Suddenly, Maria shifted and her eyes opened.

Pretty teal green eyes. She had my eyes. But I saw some grayness in them, so they wasn't exactly purely teal green. Maria looked all around, at her dad, but she looked at Kalura.

"That's your sister Kalura," I softly said.

I grabbed Maria's hand and waved it at Kalura. Kalura waved back, while Maria just stared blankly at her. I smiled a little to see they're getting to know each other.

"Maria Petra Yeager-Ackerman, I am proud to say, welcome to the family," Levi said to her, while looking at her.

"Oh Levi that was nice of you to say," I admitted.

"Really? I thought so too."


End file.
